The guitar is an extremely versatile instrument and may be found in many musical styles including classical, flamenco, blues, jazz, pop, rock, metal, and blues. Each musical style alters the design of the guitar to suit its specific acoustic needs, resulting in variety of guitars. For example, electric guitars have a narrow, solid, and skinny body as they do not require a soundboard. Additional variations include wide archtops, unusual geometries, shortened necks, additional strings, and even double-neck designs. Guitars are objects of entertainment, tools for working musicians, pieces of art, and many times valuable collector's items. With such a unique design, the guitar requires specific storage and display needs so as to preserve its acoustic quality while also highlighting its aesthetic features. The most effective storage and display means available on the market is a wall-mounted rack. While many wall-mounted guitar storage and display systems already exist, most are designed specifically for only one or two guitar types. Those intended for multiple types of guitars are often limited to the type of guitars and have fixed spacing in between the holding devices and thus requiring large amount of space for installment. Additionally, some systems are designed for a specific fixed number of guitars, making it inconvenient to add guitars. It is therefore an objective of the present invention to introduce a wall-mounted guitar storage system that safely holds and displays a plurality of guitars of various shapes and sizes. Additionally, the present invention allows for convenient addition or removal of guitars.